Kataang Week 2014
by BaSingTei
Summary: Collection of prompts for Kataang Week 2014 - Ratings will vary
1. Information

**A/N: So! Kataang week is coming up on us soon! I wasn't able to participate last year because I didn't get into writing until about August. And OH MY GOODNESS I have improved since then. I plan on keeping this open and I will post each fic on the proper prompt day both on here and on tumblr (which if you are not following me, you are missing out.) So - here's the skinny on the dates and prompts we have this year.**

**1 - **Monday, July 21** - "Secrets"**

**2 - **Tuesday, July 22** - "Comfort"**

**3 - **Wednesday, July 23** - "Rainy Days"**

**4 - **Thursday, July 24** - "Storm"**

**5 - **Friday, July 25** - "Midnight"**

**6 - **Saturday, July 26** - "Nightmares"**

**7 - **Sunday, July 27** - Safe**

I will actually be at a convention July 25-27. So I am working on all of these ahead of time to post a good quality prompt. I am really excited for this and I have been waiting all year! I hope to work really hard on these and get these out to you guys. It's hard because only ONE of these I actually voted for. So It will take a lot of imagination on my part. But, as you all know, It's overactive anyway so I should be able to come up with something not only good quality, but something unique to the other people posting about these prompts. I hope you guys have fun this summer. Stay tuned!


	2. Secrets

**A/N: Here we have entry 1/7 for Kataang week. This prompt is for Monday July 21st 2014 - Secrets**

Their first secret was not overly romantic, but adorable. One of those moments where their hearts were fluttering and their faces flushed. The torch in their hands was dying. In just moments they would be in complete darkness, trapped forever in a labyrinth of tunnels outside Omashu. After finding the tomb of the two lovers and seeing that statues along with the inscription "Love is brightest in the dark", their plans were coming to one conclusion. Katara had voiced this conclusion earlier, but she was rejected and a little hurt. So they continued down the tunnels. Aang looked to the torch.

"We're going to run out of light any second now, aren't we?"

Katara looked back at him. "I think so."

He stepped forward to her. "Then what are we gonna do?"

She turned to him. "What can we do?"

She rested her hand on his and their eyes met. As the glowing torch faded, their lips came closer and closer together until there was darkness. Their lips met for just the briefest of moments and it sent both of their hearts racing, hoping love would show them the way. When they opened their eyes there were glowing crystals in the ceiling of the tunnels, lighting the way.

"That's how the two lover's found each other," Katara figured. "They just put out their lights and followed the crystals. That must be the way out!" She pointed down the lit tunnel. They embraced and headed out of the labyrinth, acting like nothing had happened.

X

The following secret was a little bigger. Finding Ursa was a difficult but rewarding journey, even if they did have Azula with them. Tensions in Yu Dao were high still. Aang was discovering grounds that used to be sacred to his people being misused and the spirits enraged. It seemed to him like he was never going to have a peaceful moment with Katara. That didn't stop him from proposing to her.

It happened one night while they everyone was asleep. Aang had waited and waited for the right opportunity to come up, but it just wasn't happening. He had carved maybe twenty different pendants and this was the best one. And it still wasn't good enough. He sighed and looked down at the necklace, the air symbol etched into the cyan stone. He had done the best he could. He didn't exactly have anyone to teach him carving. He mustered up any courage he could find and left his spot on the grass, walking over to Katara's tent. He peaked inside and saw her fast asleep, her lips parted in the cutest way. He smiled and closed the tent behind him, gently shaking her awake.

"Katara." He said softly and her eyes opened slowly.

"Aang?" She asked and rubbed her eyes. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I need to talk to you."

She pulled herself up and he sat across from her. "What about?"

Aang took her hands and smiled, looking into her eyes.

"Look, I know this is going to sound completely crazy but, you know I love you right?"

"Of course. And I love you."

"I know. I love you so much. You are my best friend and I know that our lives have been crazy since we met so there's not really been a good time to do this, and I know we are young but we've been through so much together-"

"Aang, just say what you need to say." She interrupted his rant.

He sighed and reached into his robes, pulling out the necklace.

"I want to be with you forever. I want to be yours and you be mine for the rest of our lives. And I hope that with this necklace you will honor me by agreeing to be my wife. Not now, but eventually."

Katara looked form the necklace to him a few times and her tears came to her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, don't cry. It was stupid, just forget it-"

She interrupted him again but with her lips this time, grabbing him by his robes and molding her lips to his. He momentarily forgot what he was doing and wrapped his arms around her, cupping the back of her head. They eventually broke apart and tears were still flowing down her cheeks.

"Of course I'll marry you." She said with a happy smile and wiped her eyes. "It's all I've ever wanted." She laughed and Aang kissed her again, laughing himself. She pulled back and looked at the necklace. It had the air nation symbol. It was perfect. But it was also obvious. It would be obvious to anyone who saw her wearing it. He was just fifteen. This would be a disaster if anyone found out, especially Sokka. She took off her neck lace and put it to the side, turning and holding her hair out of the way. Aang smiled and put the necklace on her, giving her a soft kiss on the neck when he was done. She giggled and turned to him.

"Aang… I want to wear this all the time, but someone will notice." He said and her hand fell to the pendant.

"I know. You don't have to wear it. Just keep it. Until we find some peace and we can tell everyone."

She smiled and took his hands. "It will be our secret."

"I have no problem having secrets with you." He smirked.

She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

X

Their next secret was scandalous to say the least. A young man at seventeen has urges that even meditating can't take care of. And he wasn't the only one having trouble pulling away when their lips met. Time and time again someone had to speak up though heavy breaths and sighs in the night that they should stop. They always got a little carried away and someone ended up being the voice of reason. They had talked about this. They were going to wait. But being engaged for two years does things to a couple. It strains the heart, it burdens the soul, and it tests the strength of your resistance. But how could he possibly resist those darkened eyes and those soft lips? How could she stop when his hands were everywhere?

As time passed, they started to question their decision to wait until they were married. Why wait? They both loved each other. And they both wanted it. And no one had to know. It could stay between them and the sheets. One night, things got out of control.

His robes were thrown across the floor with her dress and he had her pinned to the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist with just underclothes between them. She rolled her hips against his and he let out a groan of frustration, the friction both wonderful and yet completely unsatisfying. His hands ran over her chest to return the favor and she arched her back, rolling her hips again. His trunks were growing tight and this is usually when they stopped but tonight he was too far gone. His lips were at her neck and his tongue was surveying her skin over the muscles he knew so well. Katara moaned and squirmed under him. A very tiny part of her wanted her to say stop, but the burning in her veins and the tightening of her walls all screamed for more.

"Aang..." She said so breathlessly. His name falling from her lips was a toxic drug he needed more of and he would do anything to make her say it again. His hands reached behind her and untied the knots to her bindings, stripping her without asking. He didn't need permission, it was what she wanted. Aang's hands ran over her bare skin and her nipples were hard against his palms. His hands were rough and calloused and felt just right on her body.

She put a hand to his chest and he paused, looking into her eyes. He wondered if this was the signal to stop. They were caught in each other's gaze and her hand trailed down his body slowly, her fingers sliding over his muscles until she got to the hem of his trunks. Without breaking eye contact she slipped her hand inside and gripped him softly. He let out a soft moan and they both knew. They both understood, there was no need to stop. This was the night that they would be one for the first time and let their passion flare into a raging inferno. And no one had to know.

X

Being an adult was more difficult than being a teen, which was quickly apparent. The older they got, the more that was expected of them. Katara didn't even know what she was anymore. An Ambassador? That about summed up her duties to say the least. Marriage was hard when you barely saw your mate. Being pregnant and hiding it? Even harder. Her duties took her all over the world, but she wasn't exactly used to traveling with a baby on board. At first she just started to wear looser clothing. That helped for a few weeks. Three months in and she looked like she was gaining weight, her baby bump really only visible when she was naked. But when the fourth month came, her slender frame could no longer hide it as just weight gain. Aang was unnerved about her traveling with the baby anyways. The world was still a dangerous place.

Katara was in republic city yet again and went home to the air temple, not expecting to see Aang. She was pleasantly surprised when he greeted her at the door, kiss on the cheek and one hand on her belly.

"Welcome home, my two loves." He said and she smiled and hugged him harder than she had in a long time.

"Oh sweetie I have missed you so much!" She said and leaned on him for support, exhausted. Aang felt her body weight and bent down, picking her up bridal style and taking her to their bathroom.

"Aang, what are you doing?" She laughed and gripped his neck.

"You need a bath and then dinner and then bed. You look terrible."

"Gee thanks." She said and rolled her eyes and then laughed. She knew she looked terrible, but he was more worried about the baby than anything else. He ran the bath and she undressed.

"Honestly, we're fine. Just a little tired. He doesn't like flying." She said as she stripped.

"He?" Aang asked and looked over his shoulder, cocking an eyebrow.

"I just have a feeling okay?" She said and kicked off her shoes and taking off her under garments.

"We'll see if you have your brother's instincts." He laughed and took in his wife's figure. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, that sounds nice."

They got in together and she leaned back against him, his hand reaching around to her front and stroking the bump on her stomach. She smiled in the hot water, feeling her muscles unknot for the first time in weeks. She put her hand on his and looked down at her baby bump.

"We can't keep this a secret for much longer." She said softly.

"It's not a complete secret. Sokka and Suki know, Toph knows, Zuko knows-"

"I mean I can't keep up this false pretense for the world. I'm tired Aang and the world is a dangerous place."

He hesitated and nodded. "That's what I'm most scared of. He could be the first new air nomad. And that is a very dangerous thing to be." He stopped and rubbed her stomach. "But you can't keep this up forever. You're right. I want you both safe. Are you going to be okay staying here? I would see you the most here."

She nodded. "I don't like helping from home, but I'm not really going to have much of a choice in a few months anyway. He'll be out and I'll need to protect him from harm."

"And that's easier if you stay in one place, unfortunately. Staying with me might actually jeopardize you both."

"I know. It's hard but it's the truth." She said and turned in the tub, poking his nose. 'you love to stir up trouble."

"Yeah that's me, Mr. Troublemaker." he rolled his eyes and they laughed, Katara's laughter falling into a soft sigh.

"Come on. Let's get you clean, both of you fed, and then off to bed. All of us."

X

When you have children, your whole life becomes one big secret with sprinkles of truth thrown in at inopportune times.

_Where do babies come from? Daddy are you hurting mommy? Why can't I go to school like normal kids? How come I don't have any bending powers? Why does he get all the field trips? Can I water whip him, he took my diary! When is daddy coming home? Is he safe? Why do we have to go to Kyoshi Island with Uncle Sokka? Do I have to? Why?_

To tell the truth would be inappropriate most of the time. So, they lied. Like good parents.

_They come from seeds. No, we're wrestling, go back to bed. Because I love you too much to let you leave every day. You're too smart for bending. Tenzin needs airbending training. No, you may not use bending as a tool for revenge on your brother… but you can hide his knives. Daddy will be home soon. I'm sure he's fine. Your mother and I have some important business to take care of here at home, that's why. Yes you have to. Because I said so. _

Honestly, all three of their children were lucky they weren't sent away more often. When they were sent with their uncle to go have fun, usually Aang and Katara ended up just sleeping. Sometimes for entire days. Usually on the last night of their little stay at home vacation, sparks ignited and it was a flame that didn't need much fanning. Who cares if the other acolytes could hear? They were never quiet. It was easy to explain to Bumi why their rooms were so far away, not Kya and Tenzin.

When you are with someone intimately as long as they have been together, you find a perfect rhythm and there is usually one of two ways the night can go; Blazingly fast or agonizingly slow. Aang preferred to take his time. Katara, not so much. Either way, their staycations stayed secret from their children until they were older. Being a parents is all about secrets.

X

Some secrets go with you to the grave. Tenzin was getting older. Bumi was a full grown adult. Kya was in her teen years. There were no babies to take care of. When Tenzin was about six Katara and Aang had the baby talk. They wanted more. So they tried. Months went by and Katara did become pregnant again, but something happened where she didn't carry to full term. They were devastated. After a few years she was courageous enough to want to try again. Months passed. Then a year. At 18 months she knew. Something happened inside her body with the baby they lost. She would be barren for the rest of her life. She went to healers and herbologists and no one had an answer she wanted to hear.

One night she was curled up in bed crying her heart out. Aang curled against her back and just held her, weeping with her.

"Aang, I'm so sorry."

"Don't even start."

"I can't give you more children."

"Stop it right now." He said and held her tight to his body. "This isn't your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself. Things like this just happen."

She was quiet for a while and kept sobbing, turning in his arms and burying her face into his chest.

"Isn't our life hard enough?"

"Katara…" He said and held her face, turning her up to him. Their eyes met through burred tears. "Everything is going to be okay."

She started to cry and he silenced her with a kiss, which she sobbed against his lips. He pulled back.

"We have three beautiful, healthy children. You and them. That's all I need."

"But what about the airbenders? This isn't how it was supposed to go." She said and he caught a tear with his hand.

"You know I love our children no matter what they are. And we have one airbender. That's one more than we had before. It's enough."

She doubted that and tried to internalize this situation but he wouldn't allow her.

"It's okay. No one has to know."

She nodded and he kissed her, trying the rest of the night to calm her down.

X

Secrets can be all things, anything from cute to sad to terrifying to funny. But when you share secrets with the person you love, it bonds you together. It ties you closer. Secrets can be good or bad, but when you love someone, you never keep secrets from them.


	3. Comfort

**A/N: Entry 2/7 for Kataang week - this prompt is for Tuesday July 22nd 2014 - Comfort**

Nothing brought life to Katara's eyes like seeing her children happy. But Bumi was a teenager now and wild as ever, chasing after the young women of Republic City. Kya was a tween and drifting away from their family lately, copping an attitude at inopportune times. And Tenzin was so absorbed in his studies she hardly saw him at all besides meals, and that was only if he wasn't on a trip with his father. Katara didn't know what to do to bring their family together as a happy unit anymore and it broke her heart. She just wanted everyone to get along for one night. Just one night would make her so happy. But it didn't seem like her children wanted to be happy with one another. She was fighting a fight she just couldn't win. She sighed and flopped onto the couch, disturbing her son's papers that were spread everywhere.

"Mother." He whined and gathered them back up.

"Sorry sweetie." She murmured and crossed her legs, twirling a lock of hair with her finger and crossing her arm over her stomach. "You'll just have to share." She said and smirked, leaning onto his papers purposely.

"Mother honestly! I'm trying to study." Tenzin said and tried to pull the papers away from her. She laughed and leaned her whole body over his scrolls and papers.

"Take a break and spend time with mommy."

"I'm serious! I have so much I need to get through before father gets home!" He said and she ignored him, grabbing him by the waist and dragging him into her lap. She peppered his face with kisses, Tenzin protesting the whole time.

"What is going on in here?" A low voice said from the front door and both mother and son gasped, looking at him with a smile. Tenzin wiggled free from her grasp and ran to the door.

"Father! You're home!" He said and started to rant about everything he had studied while he was gone. Aang's eyes would usually shine with pride, but today they seemed glazed and empty.

Katara stood and walked to him, placing a hand on his arm. He avoided her gaze, knowing how intuitive she was.

"That's great Tenzin. You can tell me more later okay? Can you do me a favor and go find your sister and bring her here for me?"

Tenzin nodded and ran off to find Kya. Katara was about to ask what was wrong when her eldest son walked in the door behind Aang.

"Jeez Dad, you ruin all my fun. It's not even sundown yet."

"I know. Just take a seat in the living room."

Bumi grumbled and pushed his way inside, flopping on the part of the couch that wasn't covered in papers. Aang walked inside, still avoiding Katara's gaze, and hung his outer cloak. He came over to the couch and stacked his son's study materials in a neat pile and placing them on the table, clearing the couch. Tenzin ran out of the back of the house and hopped on the couch with Bumi, Kya coming out with her arms crossed.

"Dad, you've been home three seconds, what's with the family meeting? How about a hello first?"

Normally Aang would address her attitude, but for some reason he let it roll off his shoulder, nodding.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Please, take a seat with your brothers."

"Sweetie?" Katara asked and came up behind him. He gave her an empty smile and motioned for her to sit. She was reluctant but sat on the couch with her children.

"Aang, what's going on." Katara asked and he looked at all of them. He let a breath escape him that he had been holding in.

"Sokka sent me a letter while I was outside Omashu. I'm afraid I don't have good news."

Katara gulped and gripped her hands together. She knew what was next and her heart was already tearing itself to shreds. She took her daughter's hand and looked to Aang. Their eyes met and a silent understanding came between them. He nodded and stepped closer.

"Kids, you know your grandmother has been sick for a while." He started and Bumi adjusted himself. He realized. He knew. It didn't even need to be said. Kya and Tenzin weren't quite there yet.

"Dad?" Kya asked and looked to her mother, pleading with her bright eyes.

"I'm sorry, but she just couldn't handle it anymore. She passed away yesterday." He said and closed his eyes. Kya covered her mouth and muffled a sob. Bumi was stone faced, no emotion. And Tenzin seemed confused.

"That can't be true, we just saw her a few weeks ago. She was getting better." The youngest of them said and Kya let out her sob, gripping her mother for support.

"Tenzin, I'm sorry, It's true."

"But, you're the Avatar! Can't you just go into the spirit world, get her spirit and bring her back?"

Kya punched her brother in the arm with tears streaming down her face.

"It doesn't work like that you idiot!"

"Kya, knock it off. It's not his fault." Bumi said, anger boiling under the surface. Kya ignored him. Katara interrupted before all chaos unleashed.

"Aang, when are the arrangements?"

"If we leave tonight we can make it in time to guide her to the tundra."

Katara nodded and stood, helping her daughter up.

"Okay, you heard your dad, go pack a bag." She said to the boys, guiding Kya to her room to help her. Aang motioned for Tenzin to follow him and Tenzin came to him, wiping his tears on his father's shirt. Bumi sat in the living room for a while when everyone was gone. He was having a hard time grasping the concept of never seeing Gran-Gran Kanna again. He had never known anyone who had died before and the idea didn't sit well with him. He felt there must have been something someone could have done. After stewing for a little while he left the living room, packing for their trip.

X

The whole village turned out for the ceremony. The icy wind was unforgiving, just like the grips of death, stinging those with tears on their cheeks. Hakoda gave a good speech. he spoke of strength and forgiveness and love. All of these things she possessed. The tribe gave their goodbyes in a unison prayer to the spirits of the moon and ocean, that they may guide her spirit to peace. As the crowd dispersed only Katara and her family were left, Hakoda and Sokka standing next to Kanna's pelt wrapped body. Sokka, Hakoda, and Katara shared a hug, the father kissing his daughter on the forehead. Sokka lingered and then saw the kids with Aang standing back. None of them knew what it was like to lose a family member, though Aang did understand great loss - probably better than most can understand. This pain they the southern watertribe members were feeling was reopening old wounds of losing Kya, the grief being fed and combined with the current loss.

Sokka patted his family and let go, walking over to Aang and offering to take the kids to where they would be staying. Aang agreed and watch them go off. Katara and Hakoda continued to hold each other, not crying or speaking, just comforting each other. Aang came up and put a hand on both of their shoulders. No words were exchanged. Words never help. They can't caress a wet cheek of hold a shaking body. Hakoda pulled him in closer and they all stood in the wind, exchanging breaths and muffled sighs instead of sobs. After a while Hakoda broke them apart and nodded to his son in law.

"Thank you for coming." He says softly with a sad smile. Aang nodded.

"I know how important family is to both of you. And you are my family too." He says and wraps and arm around Katara. the snow starts to fall lightly around them and the wind softens to a mild breeze, but the temperature drop is tangible. Hakoda nods and goes around the pile of pelts to the head, grabbing the ropes tied to the bottom of the minimal sled that held Kanna's body.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, it's tradition that the eldest surviving son takes her. I know a spot out in the tundra where she will be at peace."

"Can I at least help you dig? It's pretty hard without bending." Aang offered and Hakoda shook his head.

"We must always work for the ones we love." He said with a smile and threw the ropes over his shoulder and marched out to the tundra. Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's middle and buried her face into his robes. He held her for a while until the snow started to stick to her hair and the sky grew dark.

"Let's go get you warmed up." He said softly and she nodded, walking with him to the hut next to the one their children were staying in. When inside they shrugged out of their snow covered coats and sat on the pelts near the fire. Aang started a pot for tea and Katara lay in his lap and he played with her hair mindlessly. she gripped his pants and pressed her face against his thigh.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Aang asked. She took a while to answer.

"No, It's okay. I'm fine." She said and raised her head to look at him. He looked to her with deep concern.

"I'm really okay. I promise."

"You've just been very quiet. The whole ride here you've barely said a word to any of us."

She hesitated and let out a soft sigh.

"Aang, you know I didn't have my mother for long. Gran-Gran Helped to fill the void that was left. She guided me. She loved me. She even encouraged me to help you on your journey back in the day." She smiled and moved her head to kiss his palm.

"That being said, I'm sad she's gone and of course I'll miss her, but she was so sick for so long… am I a bad person for being relieved that she has finally passed? "

"No." He said and held her cheek. "It's not easy to watch your loved ones suffer. You just wanted the suffering to end for her, and despite your amazing healing abilities, you couldn't reverse what had happened to her. So there is only one other option for the pain to stop. It's completely understandable."

"Will you keep it between us?"

He nodded and reached for the kettle, pouring them two cups of steaming tea. She took it gratefully and gripped his hand with her free one, sipping her tea gingerly. They were silent for a while, enjoying a peaceful evening though it was somber. They caught each other's eyes over their cups and enjoyed the silent communication. When they were done he took the cups and kettle and set them on the mantle, grabbing a blanket for them both. He lay down beside her and she curled into his chest, just like they sleep when he is home. He covered them and kissed her hair, her arms wrapping around his middle again. She was just about to drift into sleep when he whispered to her.

"If you do need to talk, I'm always ready to listen."

She nodded and fell under the black ocean of sleep, exhausted from being strong for her family for so long.


	4. Rainy Days

**A/N: Here is entry 3/7 for Kataang week. This prompt is for Wednesday July 23rd 2014 - Rainy Days**

She heard the rain before she heard him. It wasn't a storm, just raining buckets outside, the rain pouring down on the clay roof. The sound was simple and familiar, and before she opened her eyes a smile crept across her full lips before humming softly. She opened her eyes and the room was dark, given it was about seven in the morning. Her head lifted and per the usual, the other side of the bed was empty. She rolled onto her back and stretched, wondering how he was liking the rain. She didn't have to wait long, hearing his wet footsteps down the hall and go into the bathroom. She rested and looked out the window, watching the water run down the window.

The sound of a door sliding open and then closed made her turn her head. Aang caught her eyes and smiled. She grinned.

"Have fun meditating in the rain?" She teased, the crown of his head and shoulders red from the pressure. He slipped his hash off and kicked his shoes off.

"I couldn't clear my mind. It's coming down so hard it's painful after a little while." He said, adjusting his pants and making them looser.

"I can see that, your head and shoulders are red, and your back. Want me to kiss it better?" She said and wiggled her eyebrows making him chuckle. He came over to the bed and hopped on top of her, straddling her and lacing their fingers together.

"You know…" he said and smirked.

"What?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I had nothing scheduled today anyway. And with the heavy rain, there really nothing to do but stay inside and torture you all day."

She bit her lip and a flicker of emotion passed through his eyes that she didn't catch. Playfulness?

"Torture, huh?"

"Well, I mean…" He took her hands, fingers laced, and pressed them into the pillows on each side of her head. He hovered over her. "We're in the Avatar's house all alone. No one neighbors us. Even if they did I doubt they could hear you scream over the rain."

"Oh you think you can make me scream?" She challenged and he laughed, leaning down to her ear.

"I know I can." She whispered and kissed the side of her neck, giving her the best shivers down her spine. She just laughed and he hovered over her again. They looked into each other's eyes for a while smiling.

"Do you think we'll ever grow up?" she asked thoughtfully.

"I hope it never comes to that." The teen said back and kissed her softly.

She hummed against him and he slowly slid off her, laying beside her and watching her curl against his chest.

"Maybe a day inside won't be so bad."

"Even if it's full of torture?" He asked and she sprang into action, swinging a leg over his body and straddling him. She steadied herself by holding his chest and smiled down at him.

"Give it your best shot, Mater Arrowhead."


	5. Storm

**A/N: Part 4/7 for Kataang week. Prompt "Storm" for Thursday July 24 2014. Turned into an AU. Enjoy!**

The storm was tearing the city apart. Street lamps laying the roads, power lines down, blackouts in sections of the city. It was one of the worse storms they had ever seen and it wasn't ready to give up yet. Waterbenders fought against the rain and ran from the train stations. Airbenders manipulated the wind around themselves to steady their bodies. Everyone else was struggling with umbrellas and rain coats.

Being the avatar stuck walking the streets of Republic City in a storm like this is no problem. It takes a little effort, but other than that, it's a piece of cake. For a waterbender, even if you are the best? not so much. Her focus was on not getting her bag wet, filled to the brim with book and papers. So she kept her eyes down and marched through the streets, letting people make way for her. She was so focused she didn't see where she was going, and bumped right into him, her bag dropping and books flying everywhere just as a crack of lightning split the sky.

"Sorry!" She said and held her hand up, bending the rain and looking the person in the eyes who caught her by the shoulders.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked and helped her steady herself.

Their eyes met and they were caught off guard. Those eyes. So familiar.

"Aan-Avatar Aang?" She said with surprise.

"Katara?" He said with wide eyes letting her go. He smiled. "Wow I haven't seen you since…"

"Since graduation." She said with a shy smile. "How are you?"

"Me? Well, I'm sure you've seen the news, you know exactly how I'm doing." He said and rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe everything I hear though. You look good." She said and admired his sunset robes.

"Me? You look amazing. Wow, I can't believe it's been eight years. Time flies." She rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, seeing her bag and her books. "Oh! Sorry, let me help you."

He bent down and picked up her bag and books, bending the water right out of them and handing her the bag.

"Here."

"Thank you." She looked around and saw a coffee shop on the corner behind him.

"Do you have a couple of minutes?" She asked over the wind and thunder, pointing to the store.

"Sure!" He smiled and turned with her at his side, walking through the people to get to the shop. he opened the door for her and she smiled, ducking into the warm and thankfully lit café. They picked a table and sat down, a small silence falling between them.

"Do you want something to drink? My treat." He offered.

"Oh, um sure. Small hot chocolate."

"You got it." He nodded and excused himself.

Katara twirled a piece of hair around her finger. Eight years had changed him so much. He was a man now. Strong, tall, handsome, but he had always been good looking. Aang was standing in line thinking the same thing about her. She had been the most beautiful girl in school, no doubt. But now? She was goddess in the flesh, her beauty had only gotten better with age. He ordered her drink and got himself a tea, leaving a generous tip and coming back to their table.

"Thanks." She said and gripped the drink, their fingers brushing for just the slightest moment.

"No problem." he said and sat down, letting his tea cool.

"So, last I heard, you were going back south to live with your family. What are you doing in back Republic city?"

"Oh, well I actually stuck around and continued my education. I was actually on my way home from my internship when I bumped into you."

"That explains the nurse skirt." He said and they both chuckled.

"Yes, that would be my intern uniform so they know I'm not a real nurse yet."

"But you are the best healer I've ever known." He said and cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah well, no one cares about skill without a degree anymore." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. "How long are you in town?"

"Well, I've got two press conferences this week, a private meeting with the President, and a visit with our Chief of Police. So I'll be here for a bit."

"Oh okay." She nodded and took a sip of her drink, a little too shy to ask what she really wanted to say. Aang, however, never had a filter to begin with.

"Look, I need to say something." He said and took a deep breath. "I know we are probably totally different people from when we were in high school, but I always liked you. A lot. I was just so busy with my training I didn't have time for a relationship. And I don't know if you're single or not-"

"Oh no, I'm single." She interrupted and crossed her legs under the table.

"Good because I would really like to see you again. I know this is crazy but I don't think us meeting today was a coincidence."

Just then the power went out and Aang sighed in frustration, lighting a flame in his palm to see her again. Several people in the café did that same thing.

"Can I please take you out to dinner? On a date? Unless you don't like me, then that's okay too. You can say no."

"Aang I've always like you. I just didn't know why you didn't ask my out when we were younger, but I guess I understand now… but yes. I would love to go out with you."

"Great!" He said with a big smile. "I know a restaurant that serves all kinds of food. Friday at seven sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. Here," She said and dug through her bag, grabbing a pen and paper. She scribbled her address down and put her number at the bottom. She handed him the paper. He read the address.

"Hey I know where this it. Nice neighborhood."

She smiled and they stood.

"I'm sorry to bail out on you, but I have some extra paperwork to get done. I need to get going."

"Sure. I'll see you Friday then?"

She smiled and came close to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Till Friday night." She said and waved, ducking out of the café with both of them blushing.


End file.
